


[Podfic] Fine Taste

by Baldaquin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Food, Kissing, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldaquin/pseuds/Baldaquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton no longer has to sleep on an empty stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fine Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fine Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420030) by [gonfalonier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonfalonier/pseuds/gonfalonier). 



**Length:** 11:35  
 **Size:** 7 MB  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bh82iry3qrebi3g/Fine_Taste.mp3)


End file.
